


Put a Ring on It

by cledritch



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Allwin - Freeform, Also those tags...wow, Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Childishness, Children, Cute Kids, Everyone Loves Sicheng, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Joonmyun as the Teacher, NCT as kids, Playing engagements lol, Sicheng being doted on is my weakness, Sicheng-centric, The title was too funny not to use, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 21:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cledritch/pseuds/cledritch
Summary: A kindergarten is for children to learn not engagements by children who don't know any better.





	Put a Ring on It

**Author's Note:**

> The correlation between the title, the summary and the tags are scarce bc I'm still laughing at myself. Ah, I'm going to be so busy now that I am finally back in school so here is a little weird...thing (/^.^)/

Sicheng is a very tiny child. 

Compared to most of the other children in the kindergarten, he’s considerably thinner even if his cheeks are a little chubby. He wore over-sized sweaters and really old pants that bundled over his beat up sneakers. If anything, he looked cute when he walked to his chair and huddled to himself.

Everyone doted on him.

The teacher, a very kind man by the name of Joonmyun is rather fascinated how the kids often treated Sicheng. 

There was Taeyong, the pretty boy who was always scouted outside of their school that he had to make Chanyeol secure the grounds more lest he get kidnapped again. He’s been known to take care of everyone but it’s Sicheng he takes attention to the most these days. Even when the boy is silent, Taeyong would run his mouth about what happened today or what the activities would be in a slow but hyper way to make sure Sicheng caught up. He’d be the one Sicheng held onto when they went to nap time, curled next to each other and snoring.

Yuta was the clingiest, always so loud and touchy that Joonmyun is afraid he might have somewhat given Sicheng bruises when they were play-fighting. Yuta’s a foreigner like Sicheng and he wanted to make sure he would be comfortable here too. He’d wrap a blanket above their heads, whispering they were hiding and then he’d try to make sure Sicheng’s play time was with him and not others. Joonmyun knew Sicheng was always grateful for him but when Yuta became too loud for nap time, he’d wander to Taeyong’s side to sleep better.

Doyoung is Sicheng’s designated guardian. He’s a lot more mature than most children, even more that Taeyong and he is the one who always picks fight with Yuta. He’s been gifted with a smart mouth and a sensible brain that no matter how much Joonmyun argued with him to play nice, he’d find a loophole. Like that one time Yuta was hanging from the monkey bars tied with his bandana, Doyoung had explained they were playing. Except Yuta nicely asked to be tied and Joonmyun gave up, putting Yuta down with an arm around his shoulder to avoid him hitting Doyoung. Doyoung’s the one who carried Sicheng when he was too tired to go to the mat to rest, carrying him like a baby because he was so light.

With Doyoung was Jaehyun, the same age as Sicheng. He was a brat at the worst but a sweetheart at best and everyone liked him the same way they did to Sicheng. It’s probably because they were younger, Jaehyun a lot more pampered than the rest and he was always getting what he wanted one way or another. When Sicheng first came, everyone cooed at him and Jaehyun was the one who felt a little left out until Sicheng shared his toys with him first. They talked together a lot now, in their own little world that the others would find it cute when they spoke in their own language only the two could understand.

Taeil was the eldest and Sicheng really attached to him. He’s been the one who read Sicheng story books, patient when Sicheng asked for the meaning and always kept him under his arm with a book on his lap. He’s taught him how to brush routinely, saying stuff about the tooth fairy and getting money that Sicheng would always carry three toothbrushes in case he lost one. Taeil’s also the one who lifted him onto the table and let him sit there to mess with the shelves even if Joonmyun scolded him.

Johnny didn’t know what to do with Sicheng at first, always keeping distance because he didn’t really know how to talk to him. Sicheng always stared at him, the tall hyung who’s always in the corner or eating chocolate with Ten and he’s a little scared of him. Still, Joonmyun forced them to get along for play time much to Yuta’s chagrin and Sicheng just kept his mouth shut, coloring his book outside the lines. It was Johnny who started to speak Mandarin, saying to color it properly and reaching out to hold his little fingers in his to guide him. Sicheng’s always looking for him now to help him with his Korean by translating some Mandarin for him.

Ten is Johnny’s best friend and surprisingly older than Sicheng even if he looked much younger. He’s the star of the school, well-rounded and like Taeyong, has been scouted for child shows. Ten’s confident in everything he does, sociable even when he barely knew them and his Korean was really good as he used to live in Thailand. Ten and Johnny conversed in English a lot and Sicheng loved sitting near to listen to the alien language. When they spotted him, Ten would gesture him to come closer and let him sit on his lap to ruffle his hair. Sicheng’s much bigger than him so Johnny would lift Sicheng by his armpits and move him to his lap. Ten would dance with Sicheng too and it was honestly the cutest seeing them dance to the tune of nursery rhymes in back flips and complex moves that often gave Joonmyun a heart attack.

Even the youngsters, Donghyuck and Mark who were much younger than everyone even Sicheng would treat him like a baby. Donghyuck would pester him a lot, messing him by trying to kiss him to which Sicheng would run to hide behind Joonmyun’s legs, clinging to his pants leg. Donghyuck is a little too rough when playing with Sicheng that he wasn’t allowed to play unless someone was with them. Mark, on the other hand, being the more responsible kid is the pseudo-older brother. He always helps Sicheng when he’s walking around, holding him away from the staircase when he wandered out by accident. It was always Mark who stopped Donghyuck from bruising Sicheng by accident when they were playing twister and helped him announce the colors. Which was comical considering Mark next to Sicheng, it would be obvious who looked younger.

It’s very obvious to Joonmyun that Sicheng is taken care of a lot, smiling when he heard Yuta running to show him something or Doyoung handing him some cinnamon sticks he got from his brother to share because he liked them a lot.

But the strangest thing he has seen they have done to show how much they liked Sicheng was the rings.

“Sicheng, dear. What are those on your hands?” he asked, staring at the boy who’s sitting Indian-style on the alphabet rug. Everyone had walked out to to the playground to stretch their limbs but Sicheng was complaining about a tummy ache to Joonmyun so he stayed in. The boys wouldn’t notice it for a while because they’ve been antsy since they had to take a test, something that always drained them. Yuta even made his paper into an airplane and threw it at Doyoung and the whole class went into chaos, Taeyong trying to pull Yuta back while Johnny held Doyoung back. Jaehyun and Sicheng didn’t partake in the chaos and tried to read over each other’s answers, Taeil reprimanding them but also looking over Doyoung’s work. When they had decided to cut the time early for recess, Ten had thrown chocolate milk at Johnny because he was scolding him again about washing his hands even when he was holding the carton. Johnny only took off his soaked sweater and flicked Ten on the forehead. Joonmyun got a call from his roommate so he had to get out a bit, asking Taeyong to please watch over the others.

When he came back and announced for outside time, they had scrambled away from Sicheng and ran to the door. 

Sicheng looked up at him, blinking as he stared down at his hands. “Rings.” he replied softly, lifting his hands so Joonmyun can see the assortment that he knew were not rings. At least, rings he was used to as they were mostly food and candy.

He looked confused, pouting as he let his hands hover over his lap. His fingers were stiff and shaking, making sure to keep the rings on them from sliding off. There was an assortment, a yellow Fruit Loop slid on his thumb, an onion ring on his pointer, one of those obscure cheese potato rings on the middle, sitting prettily on his ring finger was a ring pop and around his ring finger was a baby carrot with the middle eaten off to fit. On the other hand is another assortment: a doughnut that was eaten at the sides,  spaghetti looped and tied to secure around his finger, a jello with a hole in the middle, an actual toy ring that was too big for his ring finger and a smarties that only stuck to the middle of his pinky.

Joonmyun is a little disturbed and moving to hold his palm up to help him. He didn’t want to accidentally make him cry so he just hummed in thought. “What game are you playing?” he asked, hoping it’s not the same game where Yuta wanted to play house with him and he wanted to make Sicheng kiss him because it was what the spouse was to do to when he got home. Of course, Sicheng ran to Taeil to ask about it and Taeil didn’t let Yuta come near Sicheng for the rest of the day. Taeyong had once accidentally made Sicheng go to the hospital for a stomach ache that had the latter vomiting and crying because Taeyong gave him too much ice cream.

He can’t trust any of these kids, why does he even try?

“Um,” he pouted, thinking hard about what his hyungs had said to him before and poking a tongue out the corner of his lips as if it would help and said “En-engagement? I don’t know what it means but they said it just meant we’ll be together forever.”

Joonmyun almost stifled a laugh, covering his mouth to hide it and Sicheng’s brows furrowed even more. He doesn’t really know what’s funny but he knew that they must have been just messing with Sicheng. Still, it’s a bit concerning for them to leave him without explaining it to him.

“It just means everyone loves you and want to be with you. Like, a big family.” Joonmyun explained, hoping it would clear the confusion. Sicheng’s still staring at his hands then up to Joonmyun who tilted his head. There’s something that he wanted to ask, if his eyes darting here and there were any indication. 

“Can-” Joonmyun hummed, leaning closer and aware that the time is already done for play time that the boys are probably going to rush in. Still, he patiently waited for Sicheng to finish his sentence “Can I eat this though?”

Joonmyun didn’t know what to reply to him as the kids rushed in, chatting loudly and screeching as they went to Sicheng. Yuta hugged him tightly, nuzzling his nose to his cheek with a loud “I missed you!” 

Taeyong rolled his eyes as he pushed Yuta off because Sicheng was tipping over with his hands still in front of him. He stared at how Sicheng is positioned and asked “Why are you doing that, Sicheng?”

“I want to eat the rings.” he answered truthfully, his lower lip jutting out as he stared sadly. Doyoung shook his head, pointing at the toy ring.

“You can’t eat that though. You’ll choke on that.”

“That’s my ring. Why do you hate on it?” Ten muttered under his breath, pushing Doyoung playfully and Johnny grabbed him by the shoulder to stop him from egging him further. He’s covered in mud, probably from playing outside and Joonmyun clicked his tongue when he realized they were all tracking muddy footsteps on the floor. Mark and Donghyuck are running around chasing each other that only worsened the mess on the floor. Sicheng’s uninterested in how his hyungs were bickering with one another and his shoulders were caving in as he stared forlornly at the treats on his hands. He looked hungry probably because he hadn’t been able to eat with the knick knacks on his hands.

When he had enough of the loud bickering, even Taeil had started speaking louder over Taeyong who’s being pulled in a headlock by Yuta and Jaehyun is rubbing soothing circles on his back as if that would help. Doyoung’s arguing with Ten but in a more civilized way while Johnny tried to tell them both to chill and now, Mark and Donghyuck have already stopped their game of tag to sit down and stare at the elders too.

“I hate all of you,” Sicheng announced, eyebrows drawn and his frown looking painful as he stood up, clenching his fists before looking at them with irritation “I’m telling Kun.”

He marched out from the circle, pulling a napkin from the box on the corner of Joonmyun’s table to dump the rings on them. He wrapped it securely so he can place it on his palm without any of them falling and stuck out his tongue at his shocked classmates.

“You’re all meanies and I’m not engaging to any of you!” he shouted, running out the door probably to go to the other class where his friend Kun was. 

Joonmyun only rubbed his palm over his face. “Oh boy.”

He was assigned to a kindergarten, not a k-drama kid version for god’s sake.

 


End file.
